


ПроЗрение

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White





	ПроЗрение

-... ты ведь не этого хотел. Совсем не этого.  
Голос тихий. Почти без эмоций. Но вот это самое почти... в нём всего столько и сразу, что водопадом обрушивается на сознание. Муть перед глазами снова затягивает невнятной темнотой. И остаётся только слушать тихий приглушенный голос, почти не понимая слов. Тонкая ниточка, удерживающая в сознании.  
-... ты хотел солнца. Я помню, ты говорил, что мы обязательно уедем туда, где нет дождей. Нет серой колючей взвеси наполняющей воздух и сворачивающей мир до малёхонького пятачка, в котором едва помещались мы...  
Слова вспышкой отдаются в глазах. "Мы"... когда это "мы" было так существенно и важно, всё имело цель и какое-то значение. Теперь... теперь нет ничего.  
-... и мы бы сидели за белым столиком уличного кафе, пили апельсиновый, солнечный-солнечный сок и кормили голубей хлебными крошками. А потом...  
Ничего нет... тогда почему эти голуби и хлебные крошки выжигают глазницы - точно кислотой плеснули. Темнота колется, режет осколками. Медленно скрежещет стальными когтями по стеклу, заглушая и без того тихий голос. Но он ещё цепляется за эту ниточку.  
-... помнишь - ребята спорили, какое оно, лето у моря. А ты сказал, что лето у моря пахнет ванильным мороженым и апельсиновой коркой...  
Ребята... всё, что осталось - полная солнца, весёлых глаз и открытых улыбок фотография. И голос. Темнота так давит.  
-... всегда солнце. Море. И обязательно - чайки. Белыми росчерками на лазоревом небе. Таком чистом. Ни облачка до самого...  
Горизонт. У темноты нет горизонта. Она, как кокон, оплетает. Давит. Душит. И медленно разъедает изнутри болью и безысходностью.  
-... но ты так любишь свет. Яркий, почти слепящий. Даже дома всегда вкручивал самые сильные лампочки. И мы смешно щурились, когда сидели на кухне и пили чай из больших фарфоровых чашек. К ним ещё обязательно были блюдца. Солнечно-жёлтые блюдца с золотой каймой...  
Он помнит. Темнота визжит, заглушая слова. Но она не в силах пока подобраться к памяти. И он продолжает помнить. Бледно-лимонные чашки на цыпляче-жёлтых блюдцах. И ароматный парок над ними. Тепло. Тепло воспоминаний.  
-... а потом мы оказались уляпаны мороженым. И полезли купаться в фонтан. Это было так неправильно и так весело...  
Темнота вздрагивает, снова плещет кислотой по глазницам. Он так рвётся к этому фонтан, к солнечному лету. Но темнота снова и снова опрокидывает назад, куда-то в себя. Беспомощность, от которой хочется выть. Но он продолжает слушать.  
-... тогда я... нет, всё-таки ты. Ну, ты же предложил бросить всё и рвануть к морю. И первый, без сомнений и раздумий, собрал сумку и...  
Это "и"... дробящей болью в затылке. Чувство вины перехватывает горло. Тугим комом перекатывается внутри.  
-... мы так счастливы были. Море ведь и впрямь оказалось апельсиновым и ванильным. Мы на закаты эти морские никак налюбоваться не могли. А какие рассветы...  
Темнота замерла вместе с ним. Испугано. Изумлённо. Болезненно засаднило горло, но что-то внутри зашевелилось.  
-... теперь... особенно теперь. За всех. И за тех, кто не успел, и за себя. Спасибо. Спасибо тебе. За море. И за мечту.  
Темнота вдруг вспыхнула. Точно фейерверк взорвался прямо на ресницах. Дыхание спазмом перехватило. Он почувствовал, как судорожно выгибаются мышц. Как крик раздирает горло. Его собственный крик! И темнота рассыпается. Резко и окончательно. А перед глазами плывут разноцветные круги, сквозь которые проступает силуэт...


End file.
